finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XV patches
Final Fantasy XV has been updated with various patches since its release, adding new weapons, DLC and story scenes, as well as various quality of life improvements and bug fixes. List of patches 1.02 The "day one patch", dubbed "Crown Update," improves the game's camera so it is easier to track action that transpires in narrow areas. An Ascension tree was implemented for Wait Mode, and the player can now use a "Monster Whistle" to summon enemies. Scenes from Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV and Omen were added, as were galleries for obtained fish and recipes. Players could also upload the photos Prompto takes to Facebook and Twitter. Noctis can now perform certain actions inspired by Omen. Libra operates at a faster pace during Wait Mode, and the Wait Gauge can be replenished by defeating enemies. Noctis can now warp outside of battle and shop from the Regalia. Players can freely change field music, and they can access the main menu while the Regalia is in "Auto" mode. The screen now flashes red when Noctis is low on HP, several bugs have been fixed, and slight changes have been made to towns and the open world. Menu functionality has been improved, sidequest balance has been adjusted, and new fishing spots have been added. Bahamut now speaks the human language rather than the Astral language in the Chapter 13 scene, likely because the scene would not make sense without subtitles on. The 1.00 version has a different ending. The campfire scene where Noctis stands up to address his friends before the scene fades to black doesn't happen, and Luna sheds tears when she looks at the photo from Noctis's journey. The ending cutscene in the current game is a reworked version of the original. 1.03–1.05 The 1.03 patch was released on December 21, 2016. It adds a New Game Plus option and frames for the photos Prompto takes. Several bugs have been fixed, as have problems some players experienced with the game's display area. This patch enables content from the Holiday Pack to be used, and makes upgradable weapons sellable (although it is not recommended to do so; the player always gets a new Engine Blade from the New Game Plus, however). There were originally no flashbacks depicting Jared Hester during the scene where the group discusses his fate; these were added in patch 1.03, presumably because players had complained they did not remember this person. On January 24, 2017, the 1.04 patch added the Moogle Chocobo Carnival and photo mode so the player can manually take photos. The carnival ended on February 20 with the 1.05 patch, which also added selectable resolution options for PlayStation 4 Pro users, new limited-time quests and contests, increased the level cap from 99 to 120, enables players to store up to 200 photos from the original 150, lets the player listen to the in-game music player while riding a chocobo, and adds two tracks from the NieR series to the player. When first released, enemies defeated by summoning only yielded EXP to Noctis. After the 1.05 patch, every party member that has not fallen will gain the EXP as well. 1.06–1.08 On March 27, 2017, Square Enix released the 1.06 patch for the game. The patch adds a new playable segment in Chapter 13 named Verse 2: For King and Comrade, in which the player takes control of Gladiolus as he explores Zegnautus Keep with Ignis. The segment can be accessed through a choice at the start of Chapter 13, or from the Special section of the main menu if the player has already completed the game. Additional changes were made to Noctis's segment of Chapter 13, such as tweaks to the Ring of the Lucii and more cutscenes featuring Emperor Aldercapt and Ravus Nox Fleuret. The patch also removes some of the world's invisible walls allowing the player to explore more freely and collect newly-placed items that can be found atop previously inaccessible structures, such as the stone arches in Duscae. Additionally, winning snapshots from Square Enix's photo contest have been added to the screens in Takka's Pit Stop at the Hammerhead, and the timed quest feature was temporarily suspended. Patch 1.07 makes the game compatible with the Episode Gladiolus DLC and adds two songs from it to the main game's music player. Patch 1.08 fixes a bug involved with using Alterna on Ifrit. 1.09 On April 27, 2017, the 1.09 patch released. It adds options to change font sizes to enhance readability and also a new optional mode for PlayStation 4 Pro users that stabilizes the game's frame rate. New content was added for the Final Fantasy XV collaboration with Terra Battle, including decals for the Regalia and songs for the music player. Timed Quests return with the addition of leaderboards and a new currency called Quest Points, which players can earn by completing the quests and then spend on various rewards. The first new Timed Quest is a collaboration with the musician Afrojack, so it also adds some of his music to the game as well as a special weapon called the Afrosword. 1.10 On May 24, 2017, the 1.10 patch released. It adds a new food item and a survey on the main menu that players can complete to tell Square Enix what future content they would like to see in the game. Options include story content about Ardyn's past, Aranea Highwind as a playable character, and harder difficulty modes. The new Trendy Outfit DLC attire for Noctis features a jacket with behemoth embroidery. It was originally Japan-exclusive to those who bought the actual jacket. It protects against stat-reducing ailments (with jacket) or boosts Noctis's critical hit rate (without the jacket). The Plump 'n' Pungent Tofu recipe gives "Last Stand" effect that greatly boosts strength and magic at the cost of lowering HP. It also yields 10% more EXP from battles. 1.11–1.12 On June 26, 2017, patches 1.11 and 1.12 were released. It implements the Regalia Type-D customization option, which can be installed at Hammerhead and allows the vehicle to drive off-road. It also adds compatibility for the Episode Prompto DLC pack and adds its songs "Home Sweet Home", "Orbital Instability", and "Trigger" to the main game's music player. 1.13 On July 31, 2017, patch 1.13 was released. It adds a new hunt for Melusine, which is available after chapter 8 at the Meldacio Hunter HQ. A new trophy, "Love Turned Tragic", can be earned for completing the quest. Cross chains, originally seen in Episode Duscae, have been implemented into the game and a tutorial for them appears during the Melusine hunt. The player can earn the "Seize the Moment" trophy for performing 10 full-hit cross chains. The Magitek Exosuit attire was also added. It was originally planned to be a part of the Booster Pack+ DLC but was delayed and distributed for free instead. The Moogle Chocobo Carnival event was also reopened temporarily and closed again in September. 1.14–1.15 On August 30, 2017, patches 1.14 and 1.15 were released. The patches add a bestiary, which shows enemy stats, item drop information, and new lore. The bestiary already contains entries for enemies the player has fought prior to the update. It also adds a chapter select feature, which becomes available after the game has been completed, and the Assassin's Festival event, which ran between August 31, 2017 and January 31, 2018. 1.16 On September 29, 2017, patch 1.16 was released. It adds new story scenes to Chapter 12 which expand on the lore surrounding the Astrals and the War of the Astrals. Additionally, two new fish were added to the archive and the second run of the Moogle Chocobo Carnival event was concluded. Adding of the new fish was a mistake however, and they cannot be caught yet.https://twitter.com/FFXVJP/status/913609652704755712 Previously powerful combination of using the Bow of the Clever with Ignis's Overwhelm Technique was made significantly slower. 1.17–1.18 On November 6, 2017, patches 1.17 and 1.18 were released for the Xbox One and then on November 10 for the PS4. The patches add an option to accept up to ten hunts at once and compatibility for the Final Fantasy XV: Comrades DLC. The two fish that were mistakenly added in patch 1.16 were removed. Enhanced 4K visuals were also added for Xbox One X users. 1.19–1.20 On December 11, 2017, patches 1.19 and 1.20 were released. It implements character switching, allowing players to take control of party members other than Noctis. Additionally, it includes compatibility for the Episode Ignis DLC and adds tracks from it and Comrades to the main game's music player. The online leaderboards for Timed Quests were also concluded with this patch. 1.21 On February 1, 2018, patch 1.21 was released; it concludes the Assassin's Festival, and adds Aranea as a training partner at camp, as well as an option to advance the time of day and fast forwarding the time of day no longer counts towards the time limit of food buffs. The patch also adds new drills for the Tutorial, new items to Alessio's trading post in Altissia, and an "Arts" category for Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto (applies to character swap). The hairstyle for Ignis's DLC outfit from Episode Ignis has also been fixed. Noctis's manual dodge now has fewer invincible frames. The other party members' manual dodge was untouched. Chocobo rental's final day now turns the remaining days value red. Ignis's Quick Recipeh now freezes everything around him while he cooks, similar to how action stops in Wait Mode. Ifrit's model was updated in both the battle and the bestiary, and Shiva now speaks in English after her story-related summoning in Chapter 14, rather than in the Astral language. She wishes Ifrit to rest in peace and tells Noctis the grace of the Astrals will always be with him. Noctis replies he intends to fulfill the promise he had made to Shiva, in reference to the previously added scene in Chapter 12. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto can now climb ladders, whereas they simply appeared at the top/bottom after Noctis was done climbing in previous versions. Killing enemies with Armiger Chain used to yield 100xp per kill, but this has been raised to 3000xp per kill. Doing the strategy prompts the player's party members assign to Noctis now awards 20 AP, as opposed to the 1 or 2 AP doing them used to yield before. Lots of new incidental dialogue was added, even some for an older Noctis when driving the Regalia. However, currently these pieces of dialogue can only be triggered via a glitch that lets one play as the older cast in the earlier chapters.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0falQvOy20 The player being able to drive in Chapter 14 has not been announced to be included in an upcoming update. 1.22–1.23 Patches 1.22 and 1.23 were released on March 5, 2018. They include compatibility for the Royal Pack, and add several new sidequests in Chapter 10 and character dossiers (accessible from the Archives). The winning snapshots from the fourth photo contests were also announced. All one-handed swords now appear in point-warp animations (previously it was only Broadsword, Engine Blade and Blazefire Saber). Multiple gameplay features such as chocobo breeding and new Royal Sigils were also added for Comrades, as well as new trophies or achievements. 1.24 Patch 1.24 was released on June 7th, 2018. It adds a new attire for completing Episode Ignis (Unkempt Crownsguard) and two new cookbooks purchasable at Altissia, which contain the Kupoberry Cheesecake and Golden Chocobo Tart recipes (previously available from the Moogle Chocobo Carnival). It implements the ability to change title background after completing Episode Ignis and adjusts loading screens. Comrades got Thanatos' Bow to the base shop in Lestallum, appearing when the player receives the Piercing Bow. Regis's eyebrows were added to a shop at Cape Caem, as well as a steam cleaner to remove dirt from the avatar. 1.25 Patch 1.25 was released on July 10th, 2018. It corrected an issue in Comrades that prevented Avatars from displaying properly, and fixed a bug triggered when editing certain slider settings, such as eye spacing, in the default. Version 2862193 Version 2862193 is an update to the PC version that lets the player alter Noctis's avatar with the character creator familiar from Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. Doing this shows other players' avatars on the field as a "ghost." Comrades purchased and/or earned items do not transfer to the main game and all clothing, accessories and so-on must be earned from the new treasure hunt and photo sharing systems, which are only available when playing as an avatar. The activity of finding official treasures has been added. They are limited-time treasures that all users connected to the internet can acquire. Players can now share photos taken with other players via the internet and shared photos will appear in the locations they were shot as User Photos. Shared photos can be rated and liked and rewards are given based on the number of Likes received. The player can share up to 10 pictures at a time and going over the limit swaps the oldest photos for the new ones. Players can leave out User Treasures for other players to discover under Menu > Map > Treasure. What loot User Treasures yield depends on how long it had been left out before it was picked up. Players can place up to one treasure box a day. 1.26 Patch 1.26 adds a new quest from chapter 5 onwards as a collaboration with Terra Wars, a mobile game by Hironobu Sakaguchi's studio, Mistwalker. The reward for the quest is Sarah's Shortsword. Info menu is added to the title screen to view patch notes in-game. The patch also adds more music to the in-game music player from Terra Battle, Tomb Raider and DJ NOBUNAGA. 1.27 The patch was released 13th December 2018. Its download size is 9.367 Gb for the PS4. The patch adds Adventurer from Another World collaboration quest with Final Fantasy XIV, which also adds new attires and weapons. The Russian voice pack is now free to download. MULTIPLAYER EXPANSION: COMRADES was made a stand-alone entry and the recipes obtained from it were added to the main game as default recipes. Also included: *Introduction of Secret Missions and Bonus Quests in FFXV MULTIPLAYER: COMRADES *New weapons and cosmetic items in FFXV MULTIPLAYER: COMRADES *Various bug fixes 1.29 The patch was released 25th March 2019. It adds compatibility with Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn, adds three tracks from it to the music player in the main game, and adds seven trophies for Episode Ardyn. The Master Assassin's Robe for Noctis from the Assassin's Festival is also added as a permanent costume for those who missed the limited time event. Comrades gets the Warrior's Armor (male) and Street Attire (female) to the INGEM system line up and a new Bonus Quest (An Inspector Caws) and additional prizes. Kenny Crow is added as boss as well as a achievement/trophy for defeating him. Other patch notes * A warp decoy effect was added to the Autochanger accessory. * "Noctis's Photos" and "Promptos Photos" were renamed "Manual Snaps" and "Auto Snaps" in the menu. External links *List of official patch notes References Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Downloadable content in Final Fantasy XV